High quality texturing is desirable for real-time ray tracing in order to improve a look of rendered images. However, current methods for performing texturing utilize ray differentials or covariance matrices or nearest-neighbor sampling, which either uses a lot of memory per pixel, as well as a large amount of instructions, to compute a texture footprint, or results in low quality images. Without proper texture filtering, a texture visible in a reflection may alias which may result in flickering as objects or the camera move. Existing methods are either too expensive or result in low quality results. Therefore, a faster means of texturing is needed.
Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.